


Learning to Please

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Peter and Juno making good use of their time together...





	Learning to Please

**Author's Note:**

> written for the second day of the 2018 kinktober: Begging  
> I'm sorry I'm horrendous at titles

Juno might cry.  
Actually, he might already be crying. It’s hard to tell really, with the onslaught of sensation Peter is putting him through. He’s so ready he feels like he might burst at any moment but Peter is denying him that last touch that would send him over the edge. His shoulders ache, because he keeps forgetting he’s attached to the bed, and he can hear himself making a high, whiny sound that is only interrupted by gasps and tiny sobs.

Peter’s fingers brush against his prostate and Juno bucks wildly, trying to chase the sensation, but his asshole of a boyfriend denies him, again, and Juno is openly begging now:

“Please… Peter please, I need… I need…” he is interrupted by the wail that tears from his throat when Peter pumps him, once, twice, and then leaves him shaking and still unsatisfied.

“Peter, _please_ …”

He’s definitely crying now. He can feel the tissue around his eyes getting wet and rigid with the water from his tears. Peter’s fingers go back to his hole and Juno tries to kick him, sobbing.

“I hate you.” He manages to articulate, and even he can hear just how tired and desperate he sounds.

Peter hums and catches his leg, because of course he does, and caress it gently, replacing it on the bed and spreading it to get access to Juno’s entrance again.

Juno sobs and tenses up, desperate to feel Peter deeper, to come around him, desperate for anything but the fleeting touches Peter has been torturing him for what feels like hours. He is so wet with lube, and so wide he’s sure he could take Peter’s cock deep into him without feeling any resistance.

The thought makes him keen and buck again in Peter’s hands who rides the movement instead of pressing down where he needs him… and Juno is breaking apart with the  _need_ …

“Shhhh…. It’s okay…” Peter passes a hand through his sweat soaked hair and kisses his forehead.

Juno finds it in himself to calm down a notch as Peter peppers his faces with kisses and dries the sweat and tears on his face.

“Please… Peter…” Juno pleads. At this point he doesn’t think there is anything he wouldn’t do. “Please let me come.”

“It’s okay…” Juno can feel himself tremble against the hand Peter is using to caress his brow. “How do you want it, Juno?”

If he could, Juno would grab him and kiss him and never let him go.

“I…” his voice breaks “ _Please_. Please fuck me.”

Peter hums at that.

“Fine. I do think you deserve it.”

Juno cannot control the jerking motion that goes through his whole body.

“Please.” He whines.

And shit, it seems like he’s back to crying.

“Sssh…” Peter words finish on is lips and Juno drinks him in like the last of his water in a desert. He might even get violent enough that he bites Peter’s lip, a bit harder than he really means to. His lover hisses, but Juno can’t find it in himself to care because Peter is gently pushing his legs apart, once again, and sinking, hot and hard and perfect, into him.

Juno gaps when Peter’s hip come to rest against his ass, still way too gentle, and he tries to fuck back against Peter, but his hands are still bound behind his head, and he can’t get enough leverage to get Peter to nudge him where he wants to.

A hand fumbles behind his head, and his blindfold comes loose. Peter’s face is red, and he has that look in his eyes that is laser focused - greedy - and most of all, fully trained on Juno, and Juno alone.

“Juno.” He says, in that tone of his, that would make him shiver even if he wasn’t desperate for any kind of contact.

Peter’s hips jerk up and they both gasp. It seems this marks the breaking point for Peter, and he begins fucking into Juno forcefully, electrifying each and every one of his nerves. Juno’s own cries become inarticulate, but he can hear Peter's, gasped softly against his neck.

“Juno! Juno _Juno_ Juno…” A kiss against his collarbone, wet and breathless. “You’re so beautiful, so good.”

Peter levels himself up, making his thrusts deep and deliberate.

“Come on, Juno. Come for me, I know you can – ah. Come for me, my perfect… perfect goddess… come on…”

So Juno does.

Everything whites out as he arches off the bed, caught in a soundless cry.  
Distantly he hears Peter swearing in Brahmese.

 

He’s barely come off his high when Peter shudders and moan, mouthing at his neck as he comes as well.

Peter uses the last of his strength to unbind Juno’s arms before he falls down on the lady’s chest, panting and shuddering.

It takes Juno a good few minutes to stop shivering, and to feel the world around him again, extending beyond his feverish skin. He carefully lowers his aching arms to tangle his hand into Peter’s hair, who humms contentedly.

“Shit.” He finally manages to say.

Peter laughs into his chest.

It’s nice.


End file.
